The Broken Angeloid
by ClasslessToast
Summary: It is another day with the same routine, and Ikaros decides to try and find something different to do. Unable to find anything, she encounters a fallen suit of armor from the heavens above, but learns that the suit is extremely dated and that it is a male Angeloid. Who is this masked Angeloid, and what is, or was, his purpose?
1. Falling from the Sky

"The room was always were I stayed. Always so dark and lonely, I wanted to know what was beyond the thick steel door that kept me imprisoned. I wondered who I would meet and where I could go. I never really knew what was out there beyond what my creator told me before I was locked in here. Before I was ever finished for that matter. Before she placed the AI unit inside my mechanical body, she kept all her experiences and memories within it and gave it to me, but I was completed by someone who saw me as less than what my creator thought of me. He put me in heavy armor, not caring to finish my original body, and forced me to fight and kill for his amusement. Sometimes though, when I sit alone in my cage, I play back the recording of my creator and listen to her soothing voice in my head. Her voice is the only thing that seems to put me to sleep in these horrible and dark nights..."

* * *

><p>"Ooh yeah, these gals are lookin nice today..." Tomoki chuckled as he watched a group of girls in a pool not far from his house. With a pair of binoculars, he watched as they laughed and swam around. As he watched, Nymph and Ikaros stood in his doorway with aprons on. Nymph sighed as Ikaros watched with a blank gaze. Nymph, walking silently behind him, rose the pan in her hand over her head and swung it at his. With a loud gong noise, he fell to the floor, gripping the knot on his head; "What the hell was that for?!"<p>

"Breakfast has been ready for almost an hour now and all you care about is stalking girls at the pool." Nymph responded angrily.

Bickering back and forth, Ikaros knelt down next to Tomoki and looked at the bump on his head. Placing her hand on his shoulder, it caused him to look back at her slowly. Ikaros, with a slight blush on her blank face, kissed the knot. With confused gazes, Tomoki and Nymph didn't know how to react for a moment until she fell over laughing. Turning to her angrily, Tomoki began to yell at her that it wasn't funny. With a frown, Ikaros slowly rose and exited the room, picking up her watermelon and began to stroke it. After a moment, Astraea walked past Ikaros angrily, barging into Tomoki's room and beginning to yell about the terrible taste of Nymph's cooking. Ikaros sighed as she began to feel a strange feeling, as if she was almost tired of the day-to-day routine. With a sigh, she took the apron off and walked past Sohara, who was coming through the door as she passed. Trying to greet Ikaros, Sohara took notice of Ikaros's strange behavior and went ot Tomooki's room to ask what was wrong.

"Tomoki! What did you do to Ikaros?" Sohara barged in.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything! Honest!" He replied

"Well, what's wrong with her? She just walked out of the door without a word."

"I don' know. Maybe she just wanted to take some time off or something; no biggy. And speaking of _biggy_..."

As Tomoki looked back out the window at the pool, a loud slap and groan could be heard from the home. Ikaros walked down the sidewalk with watermelon in hand as she thought about what to do without Tomoki around. Walking through the park, she sighed as she sat on a park bench. She looked around for anything that she could do. Coming up empty-handed, she noticed a small girl caught her eye; "Hello Alpha!"

"Chaos," Ikaros began, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd try and learn more ablout love by looking for it, though I have come up empty-handed."

"As have I; I want to shake things up today as Master calls it."

"Is that so? I have an idea of something we can do!" Chaos said happily, jumping to her feet.

"What is that?"

"We can go watch the Battle Royal in the Synapse!"

"We can't go there, Chaos, you know that." Ikaros reminded her.

"True, but we could-"

Suddenly, a large explosion caused them to jump as something had landed from the sky bot too far away from them. Quickly flying over, they waited for the smoke to clear. When it was gone, they were caught off guard to see a strange humanoid figure at the bottom of the crater. It seemed to be a giant and bulky suit of armor made of rusted iron and copper, as well as a strange material that resembled that of an old diving suit's. They hurried to the object's sides, studying the almost statue-like position it resided in. Noticing a button on it's helmet, Ikaros pushed it, causing it's limbs to fall flat to the ground. Taking a breath, she shared a gaze of confusion and worry with Chaos as a strange red light began to emit from the visor of the suit. Slowly, it seemed to move on it's own as it sat up and rubbed it's helmet. A dry male's groan came from the suit as it stood and studied the girls. Standing as well, the two girls watched as the suit stood motionless for a moment, then turned to Ikaros.

"Is, is this the outside?" It asked in the same dry tone.

"Yes, sir, it is." Ikaros replied, studying the suit again.

"It's just like Creator said it was." It said, looking around and crawling out of the crater.

"Who are you?" Chaos asked as the girls followed it.

"Me? I believe I am 'Son', as Creator referred to me."

"Sun; what a lovely name!" Chaos laughed politely as she circled around the suit; "Nice to meet you Sun!"

Shaking her extended hand, Sun then turned to look at Ikaros, who couldn't seem to take her eye off of him. She couldn't help but wonder what was under the suit; this almost seemed to annoy her as she tried to figure out who, or what, Sun was.

'Is he an Angeloid? If he is, then why does he seem so dated and why is _he _a _he_?"


	2. Broken

Walking back to Tomoki's house, the three Angeloids walked side-by-side as Chaos bombarded Sun with many questions;

"Where are you from?"

"A place called the Synapse, I believe."

"Me too! Do you know what love is?"

Stopping in his tracks, Sun thought for a moment with a loud hum. He thought back to his Creator's words in his memory. With a sigh, he shook his head. They continued to walk in silence for a moment as Ikaros continued to stroke her watermelon. Taking notice of this, Sun began to chuckle as, catching Chaos's attention. Asking what he was laughing about, he explained that he had never seen someone stroke a watermelon before. She giggled too as they began to laugh together. Ikaros, now wondering what they were laughing at, turned to them with her normal blank look on her face.

"I've never seen someone like a watermelon as much as you." Sun laughed with Chaos.

"Is that so?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah," Chaos jumped into the conversation, "you seem to love that watermelon!"

Now back at Tomoki's house, they listened to the sound of Sohara beating him up for something. Before entering the house, Ikaros turned to Sun with a slight look of concern in her gaze.

"Sun, I do not know how Master will react when he sees you. Master only wants peace and quiet, but I do not know how he will take another Angeloid moving in."

"That's okay," Sun assured her, "if he doesn't want me; oh well. I'll find somewhere to stay."

Nodding, Ikaros opened the door for him, the three Angeloids stepping inside. Sohara chased Tomoki around the room with her fist raised in the air while Astraea and Hiyori argued about who was a better cook for Tomoki. Sugata and Mikaka sat back and watched as the house seemed to be full of anger and rage. Turning his head slightly, Sugata was caught off guard by Sun, who stood back with Chaos and Ikaros. Jumping to his feet and running over, he observed Sun closely, checking every corner and every dent in his suit. He also took notice of the red light appearing from behind his visor. With a hum, he also attempted to remove the helmet, but was stopped by Sun, who grabbed his arm quickly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sun and Sugata. With his normal observant look, Sugata lowered his arm to his side after Sun released it. Suddenly, Nymph jumped and, with an angered look, drug all the Angeloids except Sun and ran into the kitchen. After everyone else watched them disappear, they turned back to look at Sun.

"Are you two crazy?! Why would you bring him here?!" Nymph asked Ikaros and Chaos angrily.

"Because he came from the Synapse, like we did!" Chaos answered with a large smile.

"You do know that he is an MIA model!"

"An MIA?" Astraea asked Nymph.

"Yes, an MIA model. You know, a Multipurpose Inverted-gender Andeloid. He was one of those prototypes that were designed to combat you, Alpha."

"To combat Ikaros. But why is he so nice...ish?" Hiyori asked as she peaked out into the living room to see Tomoki and the others observe Sun's suit.

"I don't know, but something isn't right about him. He seems strange..."

All the Angeloids looked into the living room to see what was going on. Sohara hid behind Tomoki as they watched Sugata continue to observe the suit. Mikako, however, was in awe of his right gauntlet, as it had a weapon that had protruded through the gauntlet and glowed a molten metal glow. "A SAW!" Could be heard from her as she awed over it. Tomoki took several steps closer to Sun, looking him in the visor and not removing his gaze. The Angeloids returned to their conversation about what should be done about Sun.

"What's your name?" Tomoki asked Sun.

"My name is Son, what is yours?"

"Tomoki. This is my house, Sun. Ikaros brought you here, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ugh! She always seems to attract more and more Angeloids!"

"Well Tomoki, I don't mean to take up space here in your home. After all, I am a waste of space I suppose. Minos decided that I was of no use to him anymore."

"Wait," Sohara butted in, "you didn't call him Master; does that mean you didn't imprint on him?"

"Imprint? What is that?" Sun asked with a confused tone.

"Never mind that, so you are from the Synapse, why have I never seen you before?" Sugata asked as he stepped back to talk directly to Sun.

"I don't know. I'm surprised you've been to the Synapse, but I was locked away in a small and dark room for much of my life. I used to be a part of the Battle Royal, a fight between Angeloids that serve no use to Minos, but he locked me away one day and didn't return for several weeks until just a few hours ago. He and the Harpies locked my suit as they pushed me off and I landed near Ikaros and that Chaos girl. That may be why you've never seen me before."

"Is that so? Hmm..." Sugata hummed as he began to go into a deep train of thought. Meanwhile, Mikako caused the saw to activate, the sharp chain spinning extremely quickly. Stopping it and putting the blade away, Sun scooted away from her as he sighed softly;

"I only hope you allow me to stay here for the time being, Tomoki." Sun said.

"You know what, you seem pretty cool. I'll let you stay." Tomoki said with a smile, patting Sun on the back.

That night, he was placed in Nymph's room. The Angeloids didn't know how to react when they were told he was staying. Nymph laid on her futon awake as Sun sat next to the window. She watched angrily as he seemed to glow in the moonlight. Wondering what he was thinking, she propped herself up with her arms and looked at Sun, who's head was lowered;

"Are you dead or something?"

"I'm afraid not, dear Nymph."

"Well, you should get some sleep! And what is with the 'dear' crap?"

"We're Angeloids, we can't sleep remember?"

Nymph almost forgot as she realized the uselessness of the futon. "Good point."

"And it's just a part of how I was designed. Creator told me that she wanted me to be good to people. Besides, you deserve a little respect." Sun said as he looked out of the window.

"Well, why me of everyone here?" Nymph questioned him quickly.

"Because, I can tell you are going some things right now. Things that make you question who you are. You're a little, well, broken; like I am."

With this, Nymph didn't know how to react, and instead sat in silence for the rest of the night until the sun rose over Sorami.


End file.
